The Twenty Children of Regina Mills
by Jenny27261
Summary: Regina Mills never knew what she wanted until she finally got it in the form of a mysterious group of children known as the 'Evil Regals.' Spoilers for 2x17


**Hey there readers! So this was just something I wrote really quick after watching the episode this afternoon. It's not long or fancy or anything but I really hope you guys like it. Not really sure where I'm going with this but if you think I should try to continue this for a few chapters, let me know!**

* * *

Regina watched Owen walk away, tears in his eyes as the loss of his father reared it's ugly head. She could have sworn he was looking her in the eye but no, that was impossible. Once you left Storybrooke, you don't come back. For the time being his father would be held in the asylum where he wouldn't be trouble. They could keep him sedated until they figured out what to do with the man who now knew too much.

Tearfully, Regina returned home to the empty house, too large for one person for the first time since she woke up there a week ago. She looked to the empty room across the hallway from her own and wondered what it would be like if she had a son of her own. Regina would have to find one, but how if the curse kept everybody in a stasis, surely her adopted child would become part of the monotony as the rest of Storybrooke had. The mayor thought, and she thought, pacing her room searching for a solution. That's when it happened, a massive wave of what distinctly smelled of magic burst through the house, knocking down various things off shelves as it did so.

"That's not possible!" Regina exclaimed, her puffy eyes wide as she rushed down the stairs. Outside of her home she found the source, there were girls and even a few boys standing outside her home. Each one had a bright smile on their face and it was clear that none of them were from Storybrooke. "Who are all of you?" Regina's eyes narrowed. Her heart rate picked up, fearful of what kind of magic had brought them to her town.

"We're the Evil Regals!" One girl stepped out of the crowd, wearing a shirt that read 'Keep calm and Regal on.'

"We came to help you!" Another peeked through the crowd.

"Help? I don't need your help." Regina spat bitterly. "Leave me alone!"

"No you don't understand!" A boy pushed his way to the front, a smaller girl close behind him.

"We want you to adopt us!" The little girl cried out happily, bringing forth more cheers from the crowd.

"There...there really isn't the room."

"Then we'll make room!" The first girl grinned, walking up to the former queen. "Everybody deserves their happy ending and from what we've seen, you really don't have it. What do you say?"

"Please Regina!" The little girl pouted. Regina felt the ice around her heart crack. Nobody had ever wanted to help her, much less become her child before and now there was a crowd's worth of them smiling at her doorstep. For a moment she thought to turn them all away, but there was a warmth radiating from the crowd, one she had felt but once before. Was that what love felt like? It had been so long. She thought to question them, but she was powerless against their apparent charms.

Something in the back of her mind told Regina this would be a terrible idea. Another part of her told her that this was her happy ending, this was her real shot. This is how she could finally start over. Regina pursed her lips.

"How many of there are you?"

"Twenty! But where we come from, there's a whole lot more." The girl with the t-shirt gave a knowing smile.

"Twenty...twenty children." Regina tried not to gape.

"In our defense, most of us are teenagers." The boy shrugged.

"Are you gonna be our new mommy?" The little girl tugged at the hem of Regina's skirt. That solidified her decision. She lifted the littler girl into her arms and allowed her to rest on her hip. The tiny blonde child clung to her for dear life.

"Yes. I'll do it." Regina nodded. The crowd cheered and happily pushed past her to enter her home, _their _nome, Regina corrected herself. At the end of the crowd, only the girl and boy were left.

"We knew you'd say yes." The boy smiled brightly.

"How?"

"We had a hunch."

"Now what?"

"You'll find out soon enough mom." The girl smiled, ushering her new family into the house. They had a lot of explaining to do and Regina couldn't wait to hear all of it. Everything was happening so fast, four days ago her life revolved around ending Snow White's happiness. Four days ago she was content with revenge but now, now Owen had changed her mind. It had been so long since Regina had ever thought about having children, now she had twenty, out of the blue.

But hey, the blue wasn't so bad. For whatever reason, they all had chosen her, why, she didn't know, but now that there were people in this world who seemed to genuinely care about her, she never wanted to let them go.

* * *

**And there you have it! Told you it was short! Thanks for reading and if you liked it go ahead and review, let me know if I should try writing more of it or not. Thanks again!**

**Jen**


End file.
